Las tres historias
by c-erika
Summary: Pues se trata un poco del antes, ahora y el despues de Maxi kilik y Xinghua donde tienen 3 historias, unidas por la solul calibur o suol edge, un poco de las dos. es un kilik X Xianghua lenalo!
1. un extraño, una tragedia y un amigo

**LAS TRES HISTORIAS**

Prologo "el inicio: un extraño, una tragedia, un compañero"

"CAPITAN!!!!".-un joven de pelo negro y ojos igualmente negros se acercaba a un viejo hombre

"se que no me va a hacer caso pero…."

"pero….???"

"tengo un mal presentimiento"

"Maxi no seas ridiculo"

"cuando quiera ser ridiculo lo sabra"

"se que la india no es exactamente tu lugar pero…."

"me agrada, aquí hay muchas bellas jóvenes de echo"

"quien te enseño eso?"

"usted"

"en serio? Vaya, creo que esto de envejecer realmente afecta"

"bueno, capitan, creo que deberiamos partir"

"Maxi, esperemos un rato"

"pero…."

"lo se Maxi, mira, nuestras proviciones son bajas, necesitamos comida sabes"

"Bueno"

"ve a hacer negocios, y no te metas en problemas, capaz de que te la parten toda"

"Hoy no capitan"

Maxi empezo a apresura el paso a otra parte, pero bueno apenas y habia dado unos cuantos pasos y choco, con alguien que tenia mas o menos su edad

"perdon".-dijo el chico, Maxi pudo notar que tenia cabllo castaño, pero mas haya de eso no, pues su cara la tenia gacha

"Ocurre algo?"

"no"

"Yo creo que si te ocurre".-dijo el capitan acercandose

"nada importante"

"entonces por que esa cara larga?".-pregunto Maxi

"es que…." El chico se paro, como si pensara en algo serio.-"estoy solo"

Aun que a Maxi esa respuesta no le satisfizo no siguió preguntando

"Bueno entonces unete"

"no podria"

"Claro que si, solo bienes con nosotros y ya"

El joven sonrio ante el comentario de Maxi

"no creo que sea buena idea"

Maxi fruncio el ceño que difícil era este tipo, hubiera seguido discutiendo si no fuera por que se escucharon gritos, la primera reaccion del capitan fue llamara a los demas, una vez reunidos se fueron al ataque.

Al llegar al lugar de los gritos, se encontraron con un gran "golem".

"aquí no..".-oyo maxi escuchar al joven, no le tomo importanci solo se dirigio con toda la tripulacion al ataque.

"Capitan yo me encargo del grande"

Maxi empezo con el sarpents bane (en el codigo de soul calibr es A b A B) y cuando se recuperoun Twin snake (cosita rara) right across (A A) continuo dando golpes así, golpeándolo en el estomago o en los bajos pero este aun tenia enrgias. De repente vio como un palo tiro al golem dejandolo casi nockeado.

"Que fue eso?"

"ayuda..que, esta prohibido?"

Maxi sonrio ante la primera broma del forastero pero la risa no le duro mucho.

"Cuidado!!".-Su advertencia no sirvió, kilik fue lanzado contra una pared que le cayo encma, el volteo sin notar que tendria un destino similar y se hundio en la oscuridad.

"_Maxi…Maxi…_.".- Se escucho una voz vieja y grave, el marino abrio lo ojos pero no sirvió de nada.

"Quien es?, donde estoy?"

"_No dejes que la ira los separe…"_

"Ira? A quien? "

"_No dejes que tu sentimientos te hagan perderlos…"_

"A QUIENES!!"

La voz se cayo y nunca mas volvio a halar solo estaba maxi, sintiendo una gran confusión

La luz volvio a sus ojos y poco a poco pudo disilumbrar el cielo, ya atardecia, el cielo era de un rojo intenso esa tarde. Peo el lugar olia a…

"Sangre".-Maxi se paro de golpe.-"Tengo que encontrar a los dema".-empezo a deambular por el lugar buscando alguna pista.-"Kory… minichi…. Keni… Akyo … Capitan!!".-justo en ese momento tropezo con el cuerpo del capitan, estaba manchado, la quijada ligeramente abierta y en su blanco rostro aun se veían rastros de lagrimas y dolor.-"Capitán…así no tenia que ser"

"Lo…lamento".-Maxi lo volteo, estaba enojado, no creia lo que pasaba

"Si yo tambien"

"Tu capitan fue un gran hombre"

"Y aun asi lo mataste"

"Viste al golem…yo no fui!!"

"Lo conoces, yo lo se!"

Fue en ese momento cuando Maxi se desespero y con su soryuro (o como se llame)empezo a atacarlo, el castaño solo huia de el

"me vas a permitir explicarte"

"No nesecito una explicación"

El extraño lo tiro al piso, al igual que lo hizo con el golem, y una vez que maxi estaba abajo lo atoro en su palo.

"Calmate"

"Como quieres que me calme"

"respira y escucha"

"Dejame!"

"Tienes demasiada boca y poco oido"

"Acabo de perder todo!!....tu seguro tienes familia y amigos"

Kilik lo dejo ir y se alejo de el, ocultando de nuevo su cara.

"Yo lo siento…… no pense…soy un bocon"

"no importa….no lo sabias"

"Supongo que la explicación me la puedes dar mientras hacemos tumbas".-El solo se paro y maxi empezo a hacer palas improvisadas y continuo hablando.-"primero cual es tu nombre..nunca lo mencionaste"

"Me llamo kilik"

"Ten, si pensamos terminarlo antes del anochecer lo debemos hacer rapido, el sol se esta ocultando"

El solo sonrio, cogio una de las palas y empezo.

"Que fue lo que paso hac unos momentos"

"Te refieres a Asroth?"

"asi qe lo conoces"

"El me persigue"

"por que?"

"es una larga historia…"

Siguieron cabando, una que otra vez platicaban hasta que alfil exhausto terminaron con la ultima tumba

"supongo…que aquí nos dividimos"

"Dices queasroth te persigue, no?"

"si.. por que?"

"Bueno…nsesitaras ayuda"

Kilik sonrio, el viaje no seria tan solitario

**_Notas de la autora_**

**__**

**_Corto y aburrido lo se, pero no import!! es la mejor historia o igual que la deEl amor y la amitad que he hecho gracias por leer pero...quiero reviews!! porfa_**


	2. y asi comenzamos

"**Prologo¿y así comenzamos?**

-Vamos para allá!-dijo el joven marino señalando a la izquierda sin embargo el castaño no hizo Caso se fue a la derecha

-¿Qué ocurre? Por que no vamos por allá?

-Huele a sangre…

-¿Qué?

-Huele a sangre en la derecha-y entonces corrió, Maxi no pudo mas que seguirlo "mira con quien haz ido a parar, no es un terco? Le digo hacia donde y no! El se va donde huele es tan…" hubiera seguido con insultos mentales si no fuera por que había un panorama horrible.

Las llamas cubrían el lugar, en el suelo se podían ver a muertos, probablemente acuchillados, y sin compasión alguna, había niños, niñas hombres y mujeres en el suelo. Su mirada se poso en un hombre, su cabello blanco contrastaba con el humo que salían de las casas y sus ojos azules no mostraban mas que tristeza, estaba acompañado de su esposa, estaban solos rodeados de cadáveres, mientras el agarraba la mano de ella

-kilik ve hacia allá- su amigo volteo

-Maxi tenemos que hacer algo esta embarazada!

-Ya lo se imbecil por que crees que te lo digo!

Corrieron hacia la mujer

-Que le paso?

-Ella no pudo con las emociones fuetes

-Y eso le costara la vida-menciono kilik, al ver como tenia una profunda herida cerca del vientre.

-Tenemos que hallar un medico-.dijo el señor desesperado tomando el brazo de maxi

-Cuantos meses tenia de embrazo?

-Hoy cumplió el noveno

-Que suerte, tenemos que sacar al bebe. Maxi tu?

-Lo intentare

-Pero y ella?

-no lo lograra.- El señor guardo silencio, esperando por una buena noticia

Maxi observo la situación, el bebe parecía querer salir por si solo, aunque la mujer con sus últimos esfuerzos ayudaba, si alguien saldría vivo que fuera su bebe.

El bebe poco a poco fue saliendo y los ojos de Maxi se dilataban cada vez mas…

-Kilik...

-si?

-Que esta pasando?

-Hee…el milagro de la vida?

Maxi lo volteo a ver y con mirada perdida le dijo- sabes es uno muy desagradable

El bebe salio y rápidamente lo taparon

-Querida, nuestro bebe ya salio, míralo es hermoso.-dijo el señor tomando al pequeño en su brazos ya algo limpio, pero la señora no contestaba, tenia los ojos cerrado y su cara se hacia cada vez mas pálida

-Querida…-su rostro tenía lágrimas mientras tomaba al pequeño más fuerte

-Señor, huya de aquí lo mas pronto posible, tome a su hijo y albérguese con una familia que tb tenga un bebe, sin una madre le costara trabajo.

-Si-dijo el señor-Maxi y kilik, verdad? Gracias

El señor corrió con su bebe en brazos, y evitando a la madre fueron al centro, donde supusieron que el mounstro seguiría haciendo estragos, sin embargo la ciudad ya estaba vacía, por lo menos eso pensaban

-Que habrá sido?-Pregunto kilik observando el lugar

-Fue el ejército de nightmere.-dijo una voz aguada, su pelo negro caía por debajo de sus hombros de una forma ondulada, su estado era sucio por las cenizas, pero su cara seguía siendo angelical.

-nightmere?-pregunto maxi al verla

-Si, buscaban algo, no se que, no le vi la cara, estaba protegido por una armadura y tenia una rara espada, con un ojo en el, alguien por ahí había dicho que era la soul edge.

-La soul edge?-siguió preguntando

-Si, hace poco no se si lo abran visto se vio en el cielo como si cohetes artificiales de color verde estuvieran en la parte sur, fue cuando la espada de los héroes (heroe sword para los que no se les hace familiar) fue destruida, por eso se formo la soul edge.

-Donde fue?

-Fue por halla, también la señorita fue a buscarle.-dijo la pequeña y kilik corrió hacia la dirección que dijo la niña, sin importarle todo lo que le dijera maxi o lo que ella había dicho al final.

-kilik que demonios te pasa? Klik detente! Quieres ir a la muerte!

-El es demasiado peligroso, debemos detenerlo

-O si gran idea vamos a detener al grandote!

-Maxi asroth tb esta en busca de la soul edge

-Y por que no lo habías dicho? Vamos!

Sin embargo al llegar al final de la ciudad no habían encontrado nada, solo destrucción.

-Kilik me puedes explicar por qué te interesa tanto nightmare?

-Es la primera vez que escucho su nombre pero el…..-kilik miro hacia el cielo.-El probablemente sea la causa

-La causa de que?

-Mejor durmamos, estoy cansado y fue un largo día

-Mmm, bien, pero mañana me cuentas el por que ¬¬

-Si maxi, te lo contare

El pobre de maxi no tendría ni idea de lo que pasaría después, y de lo tarde que se enteraría.

Todo parecía tranquilo, estaba el en su barco, que se balanceaba según la fuerza del océano, el no paraba de ver el mar, tan azul como siempre pero... Sin previo aviso su reflejo fue intercambiado por el de asroth y el mar se volvió salvaje en esos momentos. Las olas se hacían enormes mientras todo a su alrededor se caía

-Maxi! Maxi! Por dios maxi DESPIERTA!

Maxi volvió a la realidad mientras veía a kilik.

-hay un temblor-Dijo apunto increíblemente de pie y observando los árboles por si alguno se caía sin embargo eso no paso, el temblor no fue tan fuerte

Maxi parpadeó ante la tranquilidad del lugar después del hecho, No había muchos animales cerca, seguramente habían huido antes del temblor y la paz reinaba en esa parte del camino.

-Vamos tenemos que continuar

-que por que? No podemos esperar

-Van a venir secuelas

-Pero seguro son menos graves.-Kilik no contesto, solo siguió caminando

Poco después pudieron divisar una aldea, donde se acercaron para pedir comprar comida y algunas cosas más. Dentro la aldea solo había un tema, el susodicho temblor.

_Dicen que lo causo la furia de nightmere…..Dicen que fue la soul calibur pidiendo ayuda….Dicen que el epicentro fue el castillo del emperador….que la niña esa lo causo _era el tipo de comentarios que se escudaban

-Fue un simple temblor, por que tanto escandalo?.-dijo maxi comprando algunas frutas

-Es que últimamente han pasado cosas malas, o si claro que si, las aldeas están siendo destruidas, los ciudadanos están huyendo, pocas personas sientan cabeza en un pueblo pro la amenaza de nightmare.-dijo la vendedora

-Como es? Por que es tan temido?

-Es horrible! Dicen que el infierno lo escupió, que su cabello rojo fue pintado con la sangre de otros y tiene un ojo horrible. Nadie que lo aya visto sale con vida

-Así?-dijo kilik.-Entonces como saben de el?

La vendedora se quedo callada murmurando algo así como 'igual que la chica' y les pidió el dinero. Maxi y kilik se pusieron a escuchar más detenidamente las conversaciones. Siempre había una historia diferente y había uno que otro que unían todas las historias.

Desistieron buscar un lugar donde hospedarse.

-Que los trajo aquí?.-pregunto la dueña

-Pues venimos en busca de un tal nightmare, ese del que todos hablan.- Los ojos de la dependiente se abrieron y los saco de la tienda hizo tal escandalo que todo el mundo se entero y en cada lugar que iban era la misma historia.

-Por que crees que hagan tanto escandalo?.-pregunto maxi

-nigtmare parece ser alguien muy temido

-No solo es eso.-dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.-vengan a mi casa ahí les explicare todo

Era apenas un joven de cabello rubio quien se los dijo, los guió a su hogar y mientras preparaba el te les comento

-Hay una chica, segura abran oído de ella, que el gobierno la odia

-Por que?.-indago kiilik

-No se han atrevido a decirlo, pero ella va por la soul edge en busca de nightmare, y cuando llego a un pueblo vecino no tuvo miedo de revelarlo, hace poco la aldea fue atacada por nightmare

-El pueblo que esta cerca? A que niña impertinente se le ocurre revelar esa clase de información.- El joven marinero se paro y dio vueltas por el lugar

-Sea como sea maxi, seguro lo revelo como tu, pero como se sabe esa historia?

-Pues cuando ella lego a la aldea siguiendo a nightmare esa noche un forastero la reconoció y la acuso de todo, ella no pudo quedarse en ningún lugar exceptuando esta casa, en la mañana después del temblor partió. Quédense ambos esta noche aquí.-Los ojos azules de la niña brillaron con intensidad.-ustedes son guerreros y si llegara nightmare serian los únicos que podrían contra el

Los chicos no pudieron resistir la tentación de quedarse ahí solo una noche, es decir no pagarían nada y era el único lugar que los aceptaría y en la mañana saliendo el sol saldrían del pueblo.

* * *

Ya bueno quiero agradecer a Catalina Ivanovna y a Riku-kun realmente gracias por sus comentarios y espero que tb les guste este capi 


	3. Quien eres?

Prologo "Quien eres tu?"

Maxi estaba en un cuarto muy comodo, tenia lo necesario para quedarse poco tiempo ahí, la luz entraba calidamente por una de las ventanas, se movio un poco molesto por el hecho, pero eso no era lo unico que le molestaba. Celebrando el amanecer los pajaros cantaban un suave melodía que cualquiera ubiera podido escuchar por horas, pero a el le parecia simplemente molesta.

Pasaron unos momentos cuando oyo el rechinido de la puerta

-Maxi es hora de levantarse, Mary nos espera en el comedor.-Maxi respondio con un gruñido, grave error ahora sabria que estaba despierto.-Mira los pajaros decidieron posarse en tu ventana, que afortunado eres, en el mi cuarto todo esta en silencio.

Eso solo ponia de peor humor maxi que decidio esconderse un poco entre las sabanas para ya no escucharlo

-Mary nos piensa contar la historia de la jovencita, dice que era fuerte y hermosa.-Aun lo escuchaba, por que lo seguia escuchando

-Bien por ella.- probo otra tecnica, el de la cabeza debajo de la almohada

Kilik no insistio por algun tiempo luego se acerco y cuidadosamente movio un poco la almohada para susurrar

-Parece ser que la enorme porcion de huevo me la voy a tener que comer yo solito

Estas palabras magicas hicieron que maxi se levantara de un salto, sin importarle nada y se intento cambiar a tal velocidad que apenas le dio tiempo a kilik para ver que no estaban solos

En la puerta que habia dejado abierta se encontraba una muy ruborisada chica que opto en devolverle la mirada que observar a maxi

-Parece que ya lo despertaste-dijo intentando un tono normal pero sin éxito

-Ah estabas ahí.-dijo una calmado maxi saliendo

Mary un poco nervisa los guio al comedor donde estaba un grandioso desayuno.

Kilik apenas se habia servido un poco mientras esperaba que Mary hablara pero el navegante estaba mas ocupado en comer que en darse cuenta de lo que sucedia en su entorno

-se nota.-dijo por fin Mary un poco calmada.- que son guerreros, un aldeano cualquiera no estaria formado asi

Maxi escucho este comentario pero lo paso de largo, el aun no entendia el nerviosismo de la chica ni lo que esta habia presenciado

-Disculpa pero a mi me gustaria escuchar la historia.-eso fue lo ultimo que escucho Maxi, debia comer, y comer y hablar no hiban de la mano asi que se desconecto de la conversación.

-Claro, supongo que escucharon que el gobierno de china persigue a una chica

-Si algo hablan de ella en el pueblo

-Esa chica era una guardiana del emperador, la mandaron a una mision, no me quiso explicar, pero sea lo que haya sido ella traiciono al emperador, y la buscan por todos lados. Ella esta sumamente traumada por algo que hizo, no se que, pero sospecho que eso causo que traicionara al emperador

-Pero por que entonces a nosotros no nos dejaban dormir en ninguna parte

-Ella va en busca de la soul edge para destruirla, y como creo mencione antes no lo ocultaba, la gente simplemente la veia como una loca y eso no impedia nada, algunas personas bondadosas podian ver que la chica no era mala, y que por un dia que la albergaran no pasaria nada, sin embargo en un pueblo atraido por lo rumores, nightmare aparecio y destruyo al pueblo y a la familia que albergo a la chica sin que ella pudiera hacer algo, la unica que quedo viva fue ua pequeña niña que hablo de ella, y por eso a cualquiera que vaya en busca de la soul edge no lo albergan en ninguna parte temerosos que puedan atraer la desgracia

-Por que usted nos alberga entonces

-Por que yo vi a la pequeña niña, ella me dijo que xianghua la habia salvado, que gracias a ella estaba viva, pero el mundo comprendio al revés. Yo se que si llegan a atacar lo cual sera inevitable que pase, lo guerreros en busca de la soul edge son capaces de defendernos

Kilik parecio pensar un rato, ellos habian llegado a una ciudad destruida, y encontraron a una niña, tendrian relacion, tendria algo que ver.

Pero ahí cerca no habia nadie, solo ellos, y mas adelante tampoco vieron nada, ella debia de ser muy rapida, o ellos llegar muy tarde

-Tenia un caballo blanco, no se de done lo habra sacado, pero dijo que no era robado

Pregunta contestada

Terminaron de comer y se despidieron de ella no podrian quedarse mucho tiempo ahí.

Pasaron de pueblo en pueblo con un poco de mas discreción. Con miedo de poder levantar sospechas no preguntaban.

El que guiaba a era kilik, parecia como si el sintiera algo aunque cuando maxi preguntaba kilik encontraba alguna forma de evadir el tema.

Estaban internándose en un bosque bastante pronunciado.

-kilik nos vamos a perder.-dijo maxi después de un buen tiempo.

-mm, maxi eso es lo de menos, no estamos solos

-Como sabes?.-kilik solo señalo un camino de ramas rotas, como si algo hubiera pasado por ahí

-Podria ser un animal.

-parecen ser cortadas por una espada, y si eso no te vasta puedo oler humo

Maxi se quedo callado pero vio que kilik se movia por donde estaba el camino

-¡Estas caminando a la boca del lobo!

-No, solo donde hay vida humana

-No sabemos si es un enemigo

-Confia en mi, no creo que sea nightmare

Maxi camino no muy seguro de si kilik conservaba su cordura

-Hay huele a comida que rico.-dijo maxi hambriento, podia oler comida.

-Maxi apenas a comenzado el dia!

-Por eso! No hemos desayunado!

Se fueron acercando donde olia cuando

-Quieto-una chica tomo a kilik por atrás amenazandolo con la espada.-Identificate!

-Que demonios! sueltalo ya.-Ya maxi se preparo a atacar pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de kilik

-si quieres saberlo, me llamo kilik y el es maxi.

-tu eres el unico que tiene alguna aura maligna.-Maxi se petrifico, que queria decir con eso

Con un rapido movimiento kilik se solto de la chica y la tiro al suelo. Al fin vio a su agresora, tenia el cabellos corto y castaño, con un traje rojo se veia mal herida y fatigada

-Estas muy mal herida, no te conviene atacarnos, y no vas a hacer nada

-Que te hace pensar que no los puedo vencer

-Mas bien que me hara pensar lo contrario. – la chica no sonrió ni se inmuto, siguió viéndolo fríamente

-No piensas confiar en mi ahora?

-No hasta saber que es esa aura en ti

-Te lo contare después de comer, si nos dejas, claro, ya que mi compañero y yo tenemos hambre

-No me queda opcion verdad

-Prometer que no nos atacaras y no iremos

-No puedo prometer algo asi

-Bien entonces nos tienes que invitar a desayunar

La chica se paro y tomando unos plato le sirvio a maxi y le dio un poco a kilik

-Yo no tengo hambre.-dijo rechazándolo.-coman mejor ustedes

La chica se sorprendio un poco pero aun asi se alejo de lo dos chicos y se puso a comer a lado de un gran caballo blanco

-A que te refieres.-dijo…mas bien grito maxi.-con que kilik tiene un aura maligna

-Maxi es lo que te imaginas, solo que tiene una razon que al parecer llego la hora de contar.-dijo kilik con calma y luego volteo a la jovencita.-Por que quieres saber, en busca de que andas?

-Soy parte de la guardia de china enviada a una mision secreta

-Asi que eres xianghua.-La chica no contesto y kilik sonrio aun mas.-bingo

-Kilik por que no nos vamos y me cuentas solo a mi la historia.-dijo maxi después de comer

-Primero no es educado, y segundo mas vale quedar bien con ella, es muy fuerte solo que parece tuvo una batalla recientemente.-Se acerco un poco a xianghua pero ella se decidio a no quedar cerca de el y huyo un poco.-esa herida se va a infectar.- dijo señalando una en el abdomen

-La puedo tratar yo

-No creo que asea tan sencillo, con quien luchaste?.-dijo maxi tambien acercandose y ella incapas de alejarse se le enfrento

-Puede que este débil, pero aun puedo dar un poco de lucha.-Tenia una exprecion rara y si no fuera algo serio incluso seria algo comico

-no me das otra opcion.-dijo kilik en un suspiro, pero lo siguiente que paso xianghua ya no lo supo por que con un rapido movimiento hizo que se desmayara

_Confia en el_

_-_a..abuela? eres tu?

_Xianghua todas las personas tienen algo interesante que contarte_

Xianghua no tenia idea de por que recordaba esas palabras, su abuela selas habia dicho hace mucho tiempo

-Ja ja hay kilik y dices que yo duermo mucho.-jugo maxi haciendo referencia a la chica

-Si pero tu duermes todo el tiempo

-Estoy creciendo.-se excuso inultimente el marino pues ya NO estaba creciendo

-Que paso?

-kilik te desmayo y aprovechamos para curarte las heridas.-No se habia dado cuenta que en donde antes habia tenido un capa de sangre ahora tenia vendas

-xianghua, nos podrias contar tu historia

-Despues tu me contaras la tuya?

-Lo prometo.-en una situación normal todo esto le hubiera valido a xianghua, pero el recuerdo de su abuela le asechaba aun

-Yo, yo venia en busca de alguien, sin embargo en este bosque suceden cosas extrañas, yo habia oido rumores de los aldeanos, pero ninguno lo tome enserio, sin embargo un mounstro me ataco, copiaba mis tecnicas a la perfeccion y sabia todos mis movimientos, tengo que admitir que me aterrorice y me puse a atacar sin ningun sentido, obviamente gane la batalla, sin embargo me costo mucho trabajo

Todo se quedo en un silencio mortal después de la historia, pero kilik lo rompio

-supongo que ahora es mi turno.- volteo al cielo y observo con atención la enorme luna llena ( xianghua habia dormido mucho).-todo sucedió una noche como esta, con una preciosa luna llena

* * *

Ya! Al fin, después de mucho tiempo! Se que quedo del asco el capi pero es que mi comp. No servi y lo tuve que hacer muy rapido, gracias por leerlo y espero no haberlos decepcionado

Catalina muchas gracias por tu review me dio muchos animos para continuarlo


	4. En una noche asi

"_**En una noche asi"**_

flash back

Kilik estaba viendo la luna, se sentía ansioso y nervioso a la vez, al día siguiente al fin recibiría a kali-yuga, después de de un rato bajo la mirada.

-La próxima vez que quieras observar en silencio.-dijo quedamente-Procura no llegar de forma abrupta.

-Tenia que intentarlo kilk, simplemente te veías tan tierno.-La chica rió de una forma infantil como de quien quiere molestar a su hermano menor, luego cambio un poco la voz a una mas preocupada.-Pero ahora lo que me pregunto es ¿que haces aquí? mañana es nuestro gran día

El chico se estremeció ante el pensamiento, sin duda alguna aun pensaba si merecía semejante cosa.

-¿Xianglian crees que yo…logre ponerme a la altura de kali-yuga?-Pareció preocupado aunque soltó la pregunta de un modo diferente

-Bueno tal vez si comiera un poco mas…-Rió de nuevo ante la frustración de kilik.-jaja, perdon no lo pude evitar, kilik por supuesto que lo estas, si no ¿crees que te lo darian?

-¿Y si los decepciono y me la quitan por eso?

-Eso no pasara te lo aseguro.-dijo abrazándolo tiernamente.-Pero si no descansas mañana harás el ridículo al caerte.

Kilik rió con ella, la chica simplemente tenía ese encanto, y se quedo un rato asi viendo la luna. Probablemente eran los únicos despiertos a esa hora en el templo y el momento le pareció muy bonito como para arruinarlo. Se quedaron un buen rato así hasta que la luna empezó cambiar un poco de tono, entonces decidieron ir a dormir.

Cuando llegaron un monje ansioso los llevo al templo, empezó a contar una historia rara y finalmente les entrego a kali-yuga y a Dvapara-yuga.

-Esto tal vez les ayude.-murmuro después de un sobre salto. Y luego salio

Al mirar por la ventana ambos chicos se impresionaron, habia una lluvia como de estrellas, cuando empezaron a notar gritos de dolor salieron y observaron el caos.

-¿Kilik estas bien?- Xianglian no dejaba de notar que su compañero se ausentaba de repente y adoptaba una expresión seria como si quisiera controlar un gran dolor. En otros momentos mas alegres le hubiera molestado diciendo que parecía que tenia cólicos pero en esos momentos no podía evitar preocuparse.

Kilik sin embargo, esa vez no respondió en esos momentos empezó como a tener temblores. La chica se intento acercar pero kilik le respondió con un golpe del kali-yuga.

-No a ti tambien.- ahora estaba sola no sabia por que todos estaban atacando a la primera persona que tuvieran enfrente, como si fueran enemigos; y para kilik en esos momentos el enemigo era Xianglian. Empezó a atacarla con la ferocidad con la que tantas veces lo había visto entrenar. Xianglian tenia las de perder pues aunque su habilidad con la espada era extraordinaria contra el enemigo no tenia la misma eficacia contra un amigo; además no dejaba de pensar en por que a ella no le había llevado a la locura esa lluvia de estrellas, cuando la respuesta le llego con la misma intensidad con la que hubiera llegado un golpe de kilik. A ella no le había afectado por llevar el Dvapara-yuga, esa era la única razón. Con un rápido movimiento paralizo a kilik el suficiente tiempo para entregarle el Dvapara-yuga.

El chico quedo petrificado por un tiempo y con esto Xianglian supo que había funcionado pero no sabría cuanto mas aguantaría, decidió por el bien de kilik irse a otro lugar sin saber que esa iba a ser la ultima decisión que haría cuerda.

Kilik sintió como si lo trajeran a la realidad de forma abrupta. No podía enfocar bien y sus ojos empapados con lágrimas de dolor no ayudaban mucho. Sentía como si su cabeza fuera a estallar y tratando de olvidar el dolor quiso recordar que había pasado, empezaba de poco a poco, primero los sentimientos de desconcierto, luego el dolor y al final…¿que pasaba al final? A medida que el dolor pasaba recuperaba un poco la vista, el templo estaba en ruinas, con un poco de trabajo se decidió a salir de ahí y pedir ayuda, pero al intentarlo una espada lo amenazo.

-¿Xianglian?- Se alejo como pudo de la espada y observaba a su portadora, estaba en un estado terrible y se le veían varios moretones. Pero lo que le impacto más fue su sonrisa, una de triunfo y locura. Sus ojos estaban vacíos como si no fueran los suyos y cuando hablo fue una voz ronca, de quien a pasado mucho dolor.

-¿Intentabas huir sin terminar nuestra batalla, **_oni-chan_**?-Era la primera vez que le llamaba así pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello pues la espada lo ataco de nuevo.

Esa no podia ser Xianglian, ella era muy diferente como si lo unico que le importara fuera pelear, como si solo viviera por eso. Se tardo un poco en notar que no llevaba a Dvapara-yuga con ella, y otro más en darse cuenta de que el era quien lo tenia. La espada de Xianglian ya había acertado un par de veces para entonces, y kilik desesperado y cansado de lidiar con alguien que estaba seguro no era quien parecía le lanzo un ataque para que perdiera el equilibro cerca de las escaleras. Después de eso no supo nada.

fin del flash back

Xianghua abrió la boca no sabiendo que decir así que la cerro de nuevo, kilik observó divertido esa actitud, aunque intento disimularlo, de cierto modo le recordaba al de Xianglian

-Perdon.-dijo al fin la chica.-no sabia que…perdon

-No tiene importancia

-kilik yo no se que decir.-dijo Maxi que quedo impresionado con la historia.

-No tienes que decir nada Maxi.-Solto un pequeño bostezo y fingió cansancio

-Mas vale que duerman, yo ya lo hice suficiente, montare guardia.

Kilik obedeció al instante sabia que la chica no iba a escaparse dejándolos solos o se atreviera a atacarlos pero maxi se tardo un rato en conciliar el sueño.

Xianghua noto eso pero se dispuso a ignorarlo y a mirar al cielo, ahí estaba la luna, impotente y se pregunto si la historia de kilik también habría sido un verano después de un rato empezó a escuchar los ronquidos de maxi. Y cuando comenzó a cansarse despertó a kilik para la siguiente guardia. Se levantó antes del amanecer y después de avisarle al castaño se fue a buscar cosas para preparar el desayuno.

Los ojos de Maxi se negaban a abrir sabia que tena algo que hacer, pero no se atrevía a recordar que era. Cuando al fin se digno a levantarse vio a kilik solo. Normalmente eso no le hubiera afectado, mucha veces habia visto a kilik amanecer solito y sin compañía, pero si una loca peligrosa que los había estado apunto de matar desaparecía las cosas cambiaban.

-kilik ¿donde esta…

-salio un rato

-seguro que…

-Aquí esta su caballo

-No confió en ella.

-Bueno es natural, algo esconde.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por favor maxi la información que nos dio es muy vaga.

-¿tienes idea de quien es?

-creo que va en busca de la soul edge, como nosotros

-tu quieres destruirla no como esa maniaca

-¿cómo sabes que ella no quiere destruirla?.-Después de eso se volteo y sonrió.-Valla ya llegaste.-xianghua salto de un árbol y actuó como si no hubiera escuchado nada

-sip, fui por algunas cosas para el desayuno.-y se fue directamente a la fogata que seguia prendida.

-Bueno me preguntaba si, bueno podía…hem acompañarlos, ya saben para recompensar lo que hice.

-¿Porqué deberíamos? Seguro son caminos distintos los que tenemos que tomar.-dijo Maxi frío y cortante

-no muy distintos.-Contesto ella, entregándole su desayuno a Maxi.-no pude evitar escuchar la conversación.-aclaro entregándole el suyo a kilik.-yo buscaba a nightmare para destruir la espada que pose, que es mas o menos lo que usted hacen

-¿Mas o menos?-Pregunto kilik alzando una ceja

-Bueno lo que ustedes hacen.

-Sigo preguntando ¿Por qué deberíamos?-Esta vez le costo mas trabajo entenderle pero aun así Xianghua contesto rápido

-Bueno habrá muchos desayunos así.-

-Contratada

Kilik suspiro si maxi hubiera persistido en su posición un poco mas no hubiera sabido que hacer, probo su desayuno y noto las especias del bosque, aspiro un poco de su aroma y luego se volvió hacia maxi quien ya estaba pidiendo una segunda ración

Tal vez la chica animaria un poco mas el ambiente, y no tenia idea de cuanto

* * *

Lo se ya era hora que floja soy y muchas cosas mas pero realmente me siento orgullosa de este capitulo, supongo que la inspiración toco la puerta después de todo.

Bueno ya me era urgente continuar, quise meter un poco mas sobre el pasado de kilik pero eso espero que se aclare en un capitulo algo lejano, pues si muchos cabos sueltos quedaron. Bueno espero que les guste este capi tanto como a mi.


	5. solo un poco de verdad

**"solo_ un poco de verdad"_**

Xianghua preparo los huevos con mucho ahínco, cuando termino se sintio muy orgullosa y antes de despertar a sus compañeros decidió ver el paisaje. Los rayos del sol iluminaban las copas, pasando algunos a la tierra, creando hermosas sombras. Todo parecia tan encan….

-comida!!!

-Quieres?-despues de escuchar tal grito cualquiera le hubiera servido inmediatamente, pero a lo mejor maxi solo era una lunatico que no sabia nada.

-Que pregunta tan graciosa, yo nunca niego una comida.

-Por que hacen tanto escandalo a esta hora de la mañana-kilik se estiro un poco mientras observaba la escena.

-No puedo creer que me llames escandalosa teniéndolo de compañero.-rio mientras les servia de los huevos que acababa de hacer.

-no pierdo la habilidad de sorprenderme ¿De donde obtuviste los huevo?

-Los empolle, jeje, no es cierto.-La cara de chica parecia estar sonriendo todo el tiempo.-encontre un nido, y le quita unos cuantos huevos

-te tuviste que levantar muy temprano

-si algo.-Finalmente Xianghua volvio a su lugar…sin comida…

-Por que no te serviste??.-le pregunto de probar un poco, mientras este maxi seguia devorando.

-Estoy esperando haber cuanto tiempo tarda en hacer efecto el veneno.-lo dijo con tanta serenidad que kilik se detuvo antes de probar mas y maxi…bueno realmente no tuvo ninguna reaccion.-Es broma, yo ya desayune..-Rio ahora con mas fuerzas.

-Realmente, seria una deliciosa forma de morir.-comento maxi terminando se su plato y tirandose inmediatamente.-Estoy lleno.

-no tenias que hacer el desayuno.-menciono kilik cuando termino

-De alguna forma tengo que recompensar lo que hice.- sonriendo de nuevo, tanta felicidad parecia fingida, pues sus ojos parecian hundirse en un mar de recuerdos

-Aun no entiendo.-Maxi por primera vez se puso serio.-Por que alguien tan joven como tu esta buscando la soul edge, apenas has de tener unos 15, 16 años

-Por que me lo pidieron.-kilik se detuvo en ese instante y observo a la joven, su rostro relucia de pureza e inocencia. Sin embargo en esos instantes parecia mas bien nostalgica. Maxi dejo de comer tambien ( o por dios el fin del mundo)

-Quien?

-No puedo decir, pero francamente ya lo tuvieron que haber averiguado con lo que dije ayer

-Sabes acaso, la naturaleza de la soul edge?-Kilik intentaba interpretar su exprecion, era de alguna forma de perturbacion

-Sip.-asintio como si realmente no le importara, pero habia algo que no le agradaba.

-y aun asi?

-…..-

-Xianghua, que piensas hacer si la consigues!-kilik parecia estar apunto de estallar, xianghua seguia tranquila.

-este es dvapara-yuga??.-sujeto el pedazo de la reliquia con cariño y curiosidad

-Si.

-cuanto dolor puede causar solo una espada.- se alejo de kilik y miro hacia arriba, la forma en la que las sombras de los arboles bailaban en su alrededor era tan bella que daba pena tener una discusión en un escenario tan hermoso.-por favor...-dijo al fin despues de una larga pausa.-por favor no me hagan preguntas, prometo no interferir, solo sere una compañera temporal.-los volteo a ver de una forma que confirmaba sus intenciones pasivas pero dormir con el enemigo no es buena idea

-Si somos personas con ideales opuestos no veo el sentido.-La seriedad de maxi daba miedo en esos momentos

-Nesecito pensar, es algo que no se puede defirnir en unos segundos pero si no me dan esta oportunidad, segundos es lo unico que tengo. Comprendo que duden, pero nesecito tiempo, de verdad.-Maxi y kilik se volteraron a ver.-cocinare todos los dias.

Contra un argumento asi, no se podia hacer nada

* * *

Xianhua estuvo callada todo el camino, seguia pensando en lo mismo. Kilik era una persona con aura incomoda pero con una escencia noble. Combinación que nunca creyo en contrar, adema ese aura se acumulaba deacuerdo a su humor. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba lo que le preocupa era que cuando no despedia esa aura maligna, su escencia era como el de su madre. Por eso es que no sabia que hace, dvapara-yuga tenia la escencia de su madre, y de su espada.

Recordo el dia en el que le dieron su espada

Ese mismo dia un hombre, algo asi como un monje llego al pueblo y la vio practicando con la espada. A esa edad ella daba mucha ternura y todo el pueblo la conocia. Suspuso que por eso es que decidio hablar con ella. Pero algo tenia ese hombre que huyo con su abuela, no esos momentos no supo que era, y hasta ahora ese era un misterio.

-No te preocupes xianghua, no le hagas caso y si te habla escuchalo, tal vez te diga algo interesante, pero no vallas a ningun lado con el. Cionfia en el, todas las personas tienen algo que decir.

Su abuela siempre despedia palabras dulces y misticas que ella ponia en practica ciegamente.

-Hola pequeña, como te llamas??

-Xianghua

-Asi, y tu mami como se llama

-máma

-si ya se que asi le llamas, pero cual es su nombre

-no me acuerdo. ¿Por qué quiere saber?

-Busco algo que alguien tiene

-Y por que no le pregunta a ella

-no seria muy sabio, veras esa cosa, es muy valiosa y esa persona muy inteligente. Si le pregunto lo evadira.

-No sera que ella tambien le importa mucho esa cosa.

-sin duda alguna ella es la dueña de esa cosa, al menos quiero pensar eso. Pero si esa cosa se queda aquí, no encontrara a su proximo dueño. Ojala que esto sea cosa del destino.

-destino señor?? Usted cree en eso

-eso quiero.

Hablo durante mucho tiempo mas con esa personal sobre cosas que como niña no entendia, solo ese tramo guardaba misterios y por eso ese tramo era lo que recordaba, ese señor cargaba un aura y una escencia similar a la de kilik cuando estaba tranquilo.

Por eso nesecitaba estar en ese lugar en esos momentos. Por que si no lo hacia sabia que el unico rastro que podria tener sobre su pasado se perderia.

Despues de estar un rato con ellos y que supiera que hacer, si seguir ordenes o preguntar, podria estar mas tranquila.

-Hey ciudad a la vista!!!

-Por que tanta emocion.-Xianhua parecia alterada por el grito.

-Por que como kilik no bebe debo de esperar a la ciudades

* * *

**Al fin despues de mucho. No me taradare tanto la proxima espero gracias melikagome y luz-fiction girl me ayudaron mucho sus comentarios**


	6. definicion

Definicion

El pueblo era uno tranquilo, sin muchas diversiones para Maxi. El ruido, los bares, las fuercitas no era algo usual en un pueblo que no diese a la costa y era algo a lo que apenas se estaba acostumbrando nuestro marino favorito. El olor al agua de mar lo empezaba a extrañar, aunque cada vez que llegaban a una costa se deprimia.

Tener una compañera de viaje le estaba siendo un poco incomodo, y de cierta forma un poco caro pues en cada hotel tenían que pedir dos habitaciones en vez de una como solían hacerlo y como mujer Xianghua gozaba de muchos privilegios ademas de que aun no estaban seguros del destino de ella. Seguiría ahí?? o simplemente partiría cuando se le diera la gana? no era alguien en quien confiara mucho y a decir verdad parecía que ella tampoco confiaba mucho en ellos. Sus conversaciones eran necesarias y por cortesía no de compañerismo y como buen marino maxi sabia reconocer estas.

-Creo con esto será suficiente- Escucho que decía la chica una vez que se encontraron en el centro.- Pero esta oscureciendo, seria bueno buscar una hospedaje.-Kilik asintió de forma seca a lo cual la chica sonrío, sabia que no podía esperar a una respuesta mejor.-Um- Parecía no muy segura si continuar hablando- Creo que el señor de ahí los conoce.

-Voltearon a ver no muy seguros de a que se refería Xianghua, ¿habría alguien que los tuviera que conocer ahí? y entonces se dieron cuenta de un señor con pelo blanco pero con edad indescifrable. Cuando vio que ambos voltearon decidió acercarse

-Maxi y Kilik verdad??- Asintieron. Sin duda parecía familiar- Ustedes ayudaron a mi esposa e hijo...- Ahora estaba claro de por que le costaba trabajo recordarle, había bloqueado el recuerdo.

-Usted aquí señor?? como le va con el niño?- Cielos había sido niño apenas se enteraba

-Bien, estoy ahorita con mi hermana para que me ayude.-Parecia incomodo pero feliz de encontrarlos de nuevo.- necesitan donde hospedarse?

-Si apenas estamos buscando lugar- kilik llevaba la conversación con humildad, como acostumbraba.

-No busquen mas, no busquen mas.- El anciano parecía feliz de poder ayudar- mi hermana tiene una pequeña casa de huéspedes, no tendrá problema.

-Seguro? no queremos causar muchas molestias.- Xianghua y Maxi casi lo matan con la mirada, si se trataba de hospedaje claro que querian causar molestias

-Problema? los que salvaron a mi hijo? no para nada- El señor parecía ahora hasta emocionado.-¿quien es esta joven perdón?- La sonrisa se le quitaba de la cara, mientras miraba a xianghua como si viera en ella a alguien desagradable

-Soy la hermana de kilik-Dijo rápidamente ella- Xiangfei- inmediatamente kilik asintió como quien comprende un plan, pero se le veía una sonrisa en el rostro cosa que perturbo tanto a maxi como a xianghua

-Ohh en serio! por un momento pensé, que, se parece hasta en el nombre!...bueno no importa acompañen me- La sonrisa volvió al rostro del señor mientras los guiaba por las ya oscuras calles.

-Por tu cara sospecho que no fue muy agradable el rescate-Le murmuro xianghua a Maxi

-No fue rescate, fue mas bien ayuda...-Xianghua parecía no entender.- Algo desagradable relacionado con un niño y que es ayuda.-Las cosas no parecían tener sentido para ella

-Xianfei? hermana de kilik.-Maxi se queria desviar del tema, pero bueno por otra parte si tenia curiosidad

-Me reconocio, y eso en mi caso no es buena señal.-Parecia un concurso de quien confundia mas al otro y Xianghua iba ganando

-Muy bien este es el lugar!-el señor parecía muy contento, entro y llamo a su hermana mientras se quedaban ellos en el recibidor. Su hermana llego con apuro era una mujer mucho mas joven pero con cabello blanco también lo que les hizo deducir que eran albinos

-O que alegría poder conocerlos!- rió la hermana al ver que eran realmente apuestos lo que ayudaron a su sobrino. Fue cuando la vio cargando un niño de apenas algunos meses cuando xianghua entendió todo- Ha de ser un alivio tener como compañeros de viaje a personas tan talentosas y caballerosas.- Su tono hacia xianghua era un poco desdeñoso y de reprobacion, pero lo suficientemente discreto para que no actuaran y para que maxi no se diera cuenta.

-Bueno necesitan a alguien que los cuiden, no ha visto a mi hermano cocinar.-rió un poco xianghua

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Digo la avena y el arroz no están mal pero de comida desayuno y cena es demasiado-Rió el marinero.

-Y apreciamos lo suficiente nuestra vida para no dejar a maxi cocinar.- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa kilik

-Hey yo puedo cocinar en cualquier momento!!

-Bien entonces mañana te toca a ti-Le susurro, pero maxi no pareció alterarse

-Cuanto tiempo se quedaran??-Pregunto la mujer entusiasmada de tener jóvenes tan musculosos cerca

-Tenemos que irnos mañana temprano.-aseguro kilik

-Que lastima, pueden quedarse cuanto tiempo quieran, nuestra casa es su casa

-Gracias

No hubo inconvenientes en el lugar, durmieron desayunaron, les rechazaron las inconsistencias a quedarse, el bebe le vomito a maxi. Bueno paso lo que tenia que ocurrir.

-Pudiste haberte bañado Maxi!-Le repelo xianghua mientras caminaban

-Tu fuiste quien dijo que teníamos prisa justo antes de que me vomitaran. Ademas así soy un repelente para los animales!!

-Si, asintió kilik. Pero no para los moscos.-Dijo intentando quitarse unos de encima- A Xianghua!, hoy le toca a Maxi cocinar-Esta volteo impresionada

-no eras tu el que cocinaba antes?-Pregunto xianghua a kilik

-Si bueno pero es por que yo soy muy flojo, pero ya verán lo bueno que soy cocinando-Maxi parecía muy confiado algo que le daba una apariencia un tanto cómica y ante lo cual se rieron

Encontraron un río muy cerca del bosque, era un tanto temprano para detenerse pero serviría para dos cosas, para que maxi se bañara y recolectar las cosas para la comida.

-Me voy para allá- le aviso xianghua a maxi.- Me gustaría entrenar un poco cerca del río. Es una vista muy hermosa la que se tiene . Así que no te quiero ver por allá mientras te bañas

-Hey!! yo soy el que debería dar las advertencias!-se quejo este

Kilik rió mientras acompañaba a Xianghua. Esta no le dio mucha importancia hasta que quedaron fuera del alcance de audición de maxi

-Pasa algo?

-Puedo entrenar contigo?

-bueno... pelea o individual?

-ahora que lo pienso no te he visto pelear.- rió kilik

Encontraron un lugar y se prepararon rápidamente xianghua se acerco con un combo impresionante pero lento, algo que pudo detener fácilmente, tomandoselo mas enserio que xianghua empezó a dar giros a su kali-yuga, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a su contrincante, tras recibir unos cuantos golpes giro un poco para poder darle en los pies cosa que esquivo kilik e hizo un contra ataque.

-Bien, tu lo pediste.- adopoto una actitud seria xianghua, giro la espada, blandiéndola peligrosamente cerca de kilik.- caiste!.-El tono fue mas jugueton pero en ese momento kilik sintio que le punzaba el pie

Mientras este intentaba tomar su herido pie xinghua lo tomo del pie y lo hizo cae, apunto luego su espada a a la barbilla

-Que es lo que pasa en realidad klik?.-rio un poco antes de ayudar a levantarlo-desde hace rato quieres decirme algo

-tu no confías en mi, confías en Maxi, pero no en mi.-solto rapidamente el castaño, algo un poco inusual en el

-insinúas que confió mas en ese borracho mujeriego flojo?-xianghua casi lo tira otra vez

-Y te preocupas por el.- Sentencio de nuevo

-debes de estar bromeando, no tiene sentido

-entonces, por que mientes de tus razones para buscar la soul edge?

-No miento, me pidieron buscarla

-Pero desobedeciste, eres buscada...aun no se como saben que desobedeciste pero eres buscada, los pueblos no te aprecian por la maldición que traen los que buscan la soul edge, y les has dicho que la quieres destruir por eso fingiste ser mi hermana-Kilik parecía cada vez mas convencido

-Y como sabes que en realidad no les estoy mintiendo a ellos?-Pregunto ella

-Por que tu identificas mi presencia como maligna, por que sabes la naturaleza de la espada.

-Por que eso me debería de detener?- Ahora la actuación de xianghua parecía haber caído, su rostro expresaba seriedad

-No eres ese tipo de personas, tiene mas sentido pensar que si empiezas a volverte mi compañera no podrás matarme si llego a cambiar a una forma un tanto inconveniente. No estas segura de quien soy y no quieres arriesgar a otros.-Xianghua parpadeo muchas veces- Es mejor que te puedas deslindar en cualquier momento.-dijo como si sanjara el asunto

-Sabes...me recuerdas a mi madre.- ahora fue el turno de kilik para confundirse

-um...me debo de ofender o halagar?

-mi excusa para mi actitud probablemente sea la que acabas de decir pero la verdad es que estoy aquí por que... me recuerdas a mi madre. Es decir fuera de tu aura...extraña que se presenta a ratos...es parecida a la de mi madre. Me siento cómoda al rededor de ti. Y pensé que estando cerca de ti...podría entender algo ... Ademas-dijo adoptando un tono mas normal y divertido.- Desde que estoy aquí tu presencia es mas tranquila

-Si yo también creo que me tranquilizas.-Xianghua se sonrojo rápidamente no esperando una respuesta, y menos de una forma tan seria

-sabes que realmente no creo eso, verdad??

-Tu no, pero yo si lo creo.-contesto simplemente.- es mas facil controlarme estando contigo

-Hey muchachos! ya voy a terminar la comida.- grito Maxi

-Cielos que lo deberia decir mas fuerte solo personas ha 50 km a la redonda les falto enterarse-Comento simplemente esta

-Jajaja si supongo, y que dices?-Le pregunto- Podemos decir que ya eres nuestra compañera??

-si tu ya sabes mis intenciones cual es el chiste de seguir ocultando cosas.

-que voy a saber yo!! tus oscuras artimañas

-Vamos Maxi nos matara.- Ambos parecían de muy buen humor

-¿por que se tardaron?? ¿Que andaban haciendo?.-la cara picara de maxi daba a entender que realmente no estaba interesado en la respuesta solo en la reaccion

-Bueno es que Xianghua a definido su bando- dijo kilik sereno como siempre

-Wow huele bien-comento xianghua se acerco a maxi para tomar su plato pero Maxi se lo quito

-Como paso eso?-pregunto

-Bueno estando en el río entrenamos, y discutimos y kilik me enfrento y yo me di cuenta que mucha gente seguiria sufriendo.- El cambio de expresiones en xianghua pareció convencer a Maxi

-Que le diras al emperador?

-que fallé

-no es peligroso?

-Es mas peligroso huir, yo puedo con la guardia real.-Maxi no parecía muy convencido pero no quería hacer la comida mas veces asi que simplemente le entrego el plato

-wow es delicioso!- comento xianghua.-quien lo diria, maxi ya puedes casarte

-Bueno si pero no se acostumbren... hey ni que fuera mujer!!

-Yo nada mas decía, jaja

Kilik solo sonreía, parecía que las cosas iban a estar bien durante un buen tiempo

-vaya relamente es bueno, mejor que cocine maxi-la sorpresa de kilik no se hizo esperar

-Que no se acostumbren!...saben hay algo que me llama la atención...todo mundo es mas rapido que nosotros

-Bueno eso tiene respuesta. Uno vamos a pata, dos nos hemos desviado a muchos pueblos por falta de comida y tres tu no puedes vivir 5 dias sin alcohol!.-Xianghua parecia haber planeado ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo

-Si hicieras que tu caballo cargara unas cuantas botellas.-dijo como niño maxi

-No!!

* * *

Al fin!! Despues de un año XD pero bueno ya arregle unos asuntillos pendientes en esta historia...nada mas faltan algnos capitulos extras para satisfacer mi imaginacion retorcida y llegar al climax! haber si esta ves lo hago un poco mas rapido XD


End file.
